Disney North High
by actressinlove101
Summary: Hey guys ever wonder what the Disney characters would be like if they went to regular high school? Well this story is just about that! I hope you enjoy reading it and don't forget to comment. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. All the characters belong to Disney and the only thing I own is the story line.
1. Chapter 1

Prolong

About 10 years ago the town of Disney's population grew bigger and bigger. It grew so big that they had to split it into two school districts, North and South. Now your about to hear what goes on with the sophomores of North High. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney Characters. All the characters belong to Disney. The only thing that belongs to me is the story.


	2. New Girl, Crushes, and Secret Admires

It was Belle's first day at North High School. She was so excited and all she could do was take in the school. She was so distracted she didn't notice the person until she bumped into him. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry I wasn't looking to were I was going" Belle went down to help him pick up his books. "O King Arthur and the Knights of the round table, this is one of my favorite books." She smiled and handed it to him. The stranger took it and said. "The school book club is reading it so I am too. By the way I'm Chip." He extended his hand as Belle's eyes went wide. "There is a book club at this school that doesn't read Twilight o my I'm in heaven. And my name is Belle." She shakes Chip's hand as he laughs. "So Belle I'm guessing you're new do you want a tour? Here give me your schedule." As she hands it to him they start walking. "Awesome your locker is right next to me and my friends. I'll show you." They head to the lockers. "Thanks Chip." As they approach the lockers Lumiere and Cogsworth see them and Lumiere nudges Cogsworth. "Hey man how are you? But, more importantly who are you?" Chip and Cogsworth roll their eyes as Lumiere kisses Belle's hand. Chip speaks then trying not to be grossed out by his friend. "Belle this oaf is Lumiere and this is Cogsworth." Belle smiled and said hi as she opened her locker and put her stuff in there leaving her English book. "Nice to meet you all, I hope we will be great friends. Now can one of you show me were Mr. Hook's Honors English class is please." Lumiere and Chip look at each other scared. "I'll see you later Belle." Was all Chip said as the two of them ran away. "What is wrong with those two? Was it something I said?" Belle said confused. "Those two simpletons are scared of Hook. The reason Hook teaches Honors is that he is the toughest teacher in the distract." Cogsworth answered smiling. "I on the other hand am not scared of him. In fact I took his class and will be glad to walk you to it." With that the two of them walked to class laughing all the way.

Tiana sat in her desk in Mr. Hades' math class waiting for it to start. Lottie came in and sat next to her looking around. "Is Chip in here yet?" She couldn't fine him and sighed in frustration. "Hey Lottie great to see you to," Tiana said giggling. Lottie had had a crush on Chip for so long and sense she was great at math she would use this class as a stare at Chip and pray for him to notice her hour. "O sorry Tia hey look there's Naveen." Lottie said winking just as Naveen, Louis, and Ray come in singing some jazz song. Those boys were obsessed with jazz. They were even part of the school's jazz band. "They are just crazy aren't they Tia." Tiana nodded to Lottie and said to the boys, "Hey guys you know if Hades catches you, all three of you will get detention." Frowning the three boys sat down by the girls. Then Ray started his usual romantic nonsense. "Guys I'm telling you Evangeline is just the best. I mean she completes me and I think she is amazing." He started going into dream world and Naveen hit him in the back of the head bringing him back to reality. "Come on dude she lives hundreds of miles away. You have never met her in real life. She's just your pen pal." Ray growled and stuck his tongue out. Louis looked up and saw Chip coming towards them. "Hey Lottie your dream guy is coming this way." As soon as she heard Louis, Lottie was looking in her compact mirror making sure she looked all right. "Um hey Charlotte I was… well I was wondering if you wanted to go out on Friday….with me." Lottie's eyes went wide as the day she waited for so long had finally arrived. She smiled and hug him. "O Chip, I thought you would never ask." She was so excited that she didn't hear Chip mumble, "Yeah neither did I." That caused the others to laugh. "I…I'll see you after class Charlotte." Chip said blushing as he headed to his seat. "Your dreams came true Lottie, you must be so happy." Tiana said looking at Naveen to see if he would ask her anything but, sadly his back was turned to her because he was talking to Louis and Ray about some song he heard last night. Tiana sighed and listened to Lottie's chatter until the bell rang.

Cinderella, Jaq, and Gus sat bored in Miss Yzma's science class. When there was twenty minutes left, she allowed the class to work on their home work assignments. "I hate science, don't you Gus-Gus?" Jaq said turning towards Cinderella's and Gus's table flipping his book trying to look busy, causing Cinderella to laugh. "Yeah I do but, we have to take it." That's when Gus opened his book and started working like the science wiz he was. Cinderella smiled and looked across the room at Charm. "Hey earth to Cindy anybody home?" Jaq snapped his fingers in front of her face. "What? Huh? O sorry guys I was daydreaming about Charm." Jaq rolled his eyes. "We know you were Cindy." Cindy frowned not noticing Jaq eye roll or sarcasm in his voice. "I just wish I had the courage to talk to him." She started her homework. "But, even if I did get the courage to talk to him, he'd never notice me. He's to busy with Drizella and Anastasia to pay attention to me." They all turn to see Cindy's step-sisters flirting with Charm. He looked uncomfortable but, didn't say anything. Cindy sighed and returned to her work. "But your so much prettier than them Cindy." Gus said well writing the last answer and shutting his book. "Gus is right any guy would be lucky to date you." Jaq said giving up on homework. "Thanks guys. You are truly the best friends a girl could have. How about a group Hug?" They hug as the bell rings. "I got to go bye guys." with that Cinderella grabbed her books and left. "Yeah best friends. Too bad that's not what I want. Gus I want to be more than friends with Cindy." looking down Jaq started walking towards the door. Gus patted his shoulder. "It's ok Jaq. Just show her that you want to be with her." Jaq's head bounced up. "I have an idea." He grabs a piece of paper and writes a poem on it and runs to Cindy's locker and slips it in. "Now she'll know how I feel." He said walking to Gus's and his lockers. "Yeah you remembered to sign it right?" The teen stopped in his tracks. "O man I know I was forgetting something. Now she won't know it's me." Gus thought for a second. "That might not be a bad thing Jaq. The secret admirer thing always works in the movies it might work here." As they head to class Jaq thinks, _"I hope Gus-Gus is right."_

**Hey guys thanks for reading this chapter. Remember all the characters belong to Disney. Please rate and comment. I'll update my stories soon I promise. See ya! **


	3. Birthdays, Conflicts, and Outcasts

Alice was daydreaming in Mr. Porter's history class….. again. She was never able to pay attention. She was always thinking of a magnificent place called Wonderland. It was her own little place to have adventures. The problem was she was always getting in trouble for it during school. She was thinking of the adventure she had last night with her friend the Madhatter when a little note popped onto her desk. She picked it up and opened it. _"You know you will never past history if you stare off in to space dreamer_." It was from her friend Arthur trying to get her to pay attention in class. He only called her dreamer when she was really distracted: which was always. Alice struck her tongue out as he tossed another note to her. _"Oh yeah and HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" _That made smile and she started writing the dreaded notes. Arthur smiled to himself. Alice was always daydreaming about that silly Wonderland place. Arthur liked the fact that she still had an amazing imagination, in fact it was one of the many reasons he loved her. He was going to tell her today when he gave her the present he got her. He smiled at the idea and went back to writing notes.

When the bell rings everyone rushes out of class. Before Alice could run out Arthur grabs her arm. "I have a birthday gift for you Alice. It's in my locker come on." Alice smiled as Arthur took her to his locker and took out a journal. The title on the Journal said Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. She looked confused as she took the book. "What is this Arthur?" "Well now you can write about those amazing adventures in Wonderland." She stared at the book for awhile before throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh thank you Arthur this is the best birthday gift ever!" He knew it was now or never. "Well it's not your full gift." She looked into his blue eyes. "What do yo…" She was cut off by his lips against hers. As he kissed her she kissed back. "Alice I love you so much." Alice tried to stop herself from crying. "Oh Arthur I love yo too." He kissed her once more. Hearing the words he kept in his heart were also in her heart made him the happiest guy in the world.

Nancy sat in Ms. Willow's history class with her best friend Giselle. They were talking about the Native Americans and Giselle wasn't really paying attention. Those two were more different than honey and vinegar. Giselle was naive and hyper. She didn't care about school and would rather be shopping. Nancy on the other hand was on student counsel and loved school. She was practical and calm. The only thing those girls had in common was their love for fashion. They were both in the school's fashion club. Nancy then looked over at her boyfriend Robert. He was perfect in every way. He was logical, smart, and fun to hang out with. Everyone said they were perfect for each other. Lately though Nancy has felt them drifting apart. Her eyes flew to Edward, Giselle's boyfriend. She knew this was wrong but she had a slight crush on him. He was carefree like Giselle but, also protective, strong, and believed that anything could happen if you wished hard enough. Sadly, he was madly in love with Giselle and her him. Nancy would never do anything to hurt her best friend. They were always saying how in love they were and how they were going to live Happily Ever After. Nancy might not show it but, she wanted to be in love like that. Robert wasn't the affectionate, PDA kind of guy like Edward. She heard Giselle whispering her name and she looked. Giselle whispered. "Is something wrong you're usually paying attention and writing notes during class?" That's when Nancy had been daydreaming for a full ten minutes. She mentally shock herself and whispered back. "I'm fine Giselle just deep in thought." Giselle nodded and went back to doodling a picture of her pet chipmunk. Nancy quickly tried to catch up on the notes. She finally caught up just as the bell for lunch rang. _'Thank god.' _She thought as she got up out of her seat. Robert came up behind her and touched her shoulder. "Is everything alright Nancy you seemed spaced out during class?" She looked at him and kissed his check. "I'm fine thanks for asking though." With that the two of them walked to lunch.

Phillip, Aurora, Snow White, Ferdinand, Hercules, Charm, and Jasmine were sitting at there lunch table. The girls were talking about a cheerleading routine, while the guys were talking about last Friday's game. Those six were the most popular in the school. Everyone wanted to be their friend. Aurora was super nice and sweet. Along with cheerleading she was part of the environmental club at school and said hi to everyone she saw in the hallway. Snow White was more quite but, just as sweet. She was in choir and had a lovely voice. Jasmine was sassy but, had a kind heart. She took dance and was the best stunt girl on the whole team. Phillip, Ferdinand, Hercules and Charm were your basic football players. They didn't pick on anybody though. At that table the world seemed perfect but if you looked at a table across the cafeteria, you'd see a totally different world. Aladdin, Meg, Esmeralda, Clopin, Geoff (people called him genie), and Quasimodo sat at their table shunned by the 'perfect' world. It wasn't that they popular kids weren't nice to them it was more along the lines of they didn't fit in with that crowed or with anyone else. So they hung out together. Esmeralda and Quasimodo were step-siblings with Clopin being their next door neighbor. Geoff and Aladdin were in foster care with each other and Meg had a bad life all together. They were eating lunch when someone sat at the table. They all looked at her like she was an alien. The blonde looked up. "Oh I'm sorry is this seat taking?" Quasimodo recognized her from his biology class. "You're name is Madeline right?" She nods. "Yes and you're Quasimodo. We're in bio together. So is this seat taking?" They all shock their heads. "You can sit here," Meg said, "But why do you want to?" Madeline looked confused. "Why wouldn't I?" Genie ate his food and spoke up. "Because this is the outsider table." Madeline looked around. "Well then this is perfect." She went back to eating as the rest of the shrugged and ate their food. Well all except Quasimodo. He was wondering something. He knew Madeline wasn't an outcast she had plenty of friends. He had seen them with her, so why wasn't she eating with them. He would just have to ask her about it later.

**Please don't kill me. I've been have major writer's block and it just left so here is the chapter. Just to remind you that all characters belong to Disney and the storyline belongs to me. I need at least 5 reviews before I put up the next chapter. Thanks for reading please review. **


End file.
